Una solucion para los celos
by Ziinect
Summary: Buscar una solución, no puede ser tan difícil, vivir con ella, tampoco, pero... estar enamorado y no poder evitarlo... ese es el problema...


**Ziinect**_**:**__ este Fic, va dedicado a la persona que mas quiero y ah llegado a ser una hermana mayor para mi, Rocio, te quiero mucho y se que el momento por el que estas pasando no es fácil, solo puedo hacer este fic para vos, te quiero muchísimo amiga…_

_**Amour sucre le pertenece a ChiNoMiKo y Beemov.**_

* * *

"_**Una Solucion para los Celos"**_

**Lysandro pov.**

Estaba sentado en mi lugar y desvie mi mirada hacia la ventana, donde Rocio estaba acorralada por Rosalya e Iris, al parecer hablando de los chicos que les gustaban.

"_-Vamos Ro, dinos quien te gusta!-"_

"_-Y-Y-yoo E-esto…-_

"_-mira ya se sonrojo!-"_

Por alguna razón me fastidiaba escuchar esa conversación, sentía que quería ir donde ella tomarla del brazo y decir, "ella es mia" o algo por el estilo, pase de ellas y camine fuera, tenia clases de gimnasia esa hora, entre al cambiador y me saque la camisa, en eso entran armin alexy y kentin hablando alegremente, me miraron pícaramente.

-Pasa algo?- dije yo

-hemos visto como observas a Rocio,te gusta verdad?-

-Claro que no!- dije azotando la taquilla y saliendo mientras me ponía la parte superior del uniforme, al salir al gimnacio, mire por la ventana y la vi practicando tennis, era realmente buena… Nunca la había visto de esa forma, tan apasionada por algo,mire al frente y no vi la pelota, me la dieron en la cara y cai al piso, puse mi mano en mis ojos , comenze a llorar, no por el dolor, sino… porque pensaba en rocio, y ella era inalcanzable para mi, su largo cabello castaño, esas lindas orbes marrones chocolate tan bellas, su linda y suave piel, y sus labios.. si tuviera que elegir la mejor parte de ella, serian esos hermosos par de labios a los cuales yo quería besar, morder, mas que nada, poseerlos. Sentí como un poco de sangre bajaba por mi nariz, en eso llegaron castiel y armin.

-Oye, estas bien?.. espera estas llorando?- dijo castiel antes de casi largar una carcajada

-N-no estoy lloran…-

-Fue una buena jugada si esta llorando- dijo armin sonriendo

-oye esto se ve mal, le sangra la nariz-

-llevémoslo a la enfermería- dijo armin mientras colocaba mi brazo en su hombro y castiel hacia lo mismo con mi otro brazo, por alguna razón me cargaron entre 2, uno tomo mis brazos y el otro mis piernas, vi como Rocío me miraba y reía, que hermosa sonrisa… era lo único en que pensaba…

Me encontraba en la enfermería, armin y castiel seguían riéndose de mi, yo les di una mirada fulminante y vi como prácticamente se hacían bolita.

-Idiotas…- me levante y camine hasta el salón de clases, Rocío estaba con su cara apoyada contra la mesa, por primera vez la veía sola, me acerque a ella, y toque su hombro, ella alzo la mirada y vi como unas lágrimas caían por sus lindas orbes marrones

-A-ah… e-eres tu lys…- ella dijo entre hipidos mientras secaba sus lágrimas en un intento inútil pues sus ojos seguían llorando

-Que ocurre?- acaricie su mejilla y puse uno de sus cabellos tras su oreja

-M-mis padres… ellos tuvieron un accidente…-ella seguía llorando, yo palideci y abri mis ojos desmesuradamente

-R-ro…- la abrase no quería verla así…-

-M-me eh quedado sola… y probablemente ahora me deba mudar…- ella me abrazo fuertemente y yo sentía como mi camisa se humedecía por sus lagrimas

-No dejare que te lleven lejos de mi…-

-L-lys…- ella levanto su mirada y la enfoco en la mía, sus ojos aún estaban húmedos y brillantes, yo acaricie su rostro una vez más y corrí sus cabellos de sus hermosos ojos, bese su frente y volví a abrazarla

-Discúlpame…-

-Disculparte?, por qué?-

-No importa… s-solo discúlpame…- _"Discúlpame por enamorarme de ti…" _pensé yo

-Y-yo te disculpo lys…-

-Yo tengo una idea… Quieres que viva contigo hasta que te pongas mejor?-

-E-eh?, e-enserio harías eso?!-

-Claro…-

-B-bien, luego del colegio iremos a mi casa…- ella me sonrio cálidamente

-Ok…- ambos nos separamos y nos fuimos cada uno por nuestro lado.

* * *

**Ziinect: hasta aquí, esperen el próximo capitulo : "Viviendo con ella…"**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
